Li Muwan
Personality Li Muwan is very likely a normal girl and also afraid of being a cultivation body by evil cultivators. In later chapters her personality slowly changes. History Wang Lin first met Li Muwan when he was still in the body of Ma Liang, 2 day after his encounter with Feng Luan. The second time Wang Lin meets with Li Muwan is when she was being chased by a Xuan Wu Double Cultivation Sect Elder for her Heavenly Li Dan. To escape from the Fire Beast, Wang Lin flew into the Sea of Devils. Wang Lin saves her but regarded her as a pill furnace. While at the Sea of Devils, Li Muwan spent most of her time refining the pill while Wang Lin spent his time on his cultivation. For the better chance of success in refining, Wang Lin went to Nan Dou City to buy a Dan Furnace. Resulting in some of the greedy Elder's to chase him to the cave where Li Muwan and himself are living for his treasure. At the same time Li Muwan finishes refining the Heavenly Li Dan (using the Demon Blood Vine). After Wang Lin takes the Heavenly Li Dan into his body, he whispers to Li Muwan, “Don’t move. I am bringing you along with me to kill.” After Wang Lin killed more than tens of thousand cultivator, he successfully defeats the Dou Xie Sect master and becomes the Sect Master. After a few days, Wang Lin asks Li Muwan to send her back to Huo Fen but Li Muwan asked for a few days to complete the Jade Strips. After she completed the Jade Strips, Wang Lin sends her back to Huo Fen while being chase by Duan Mu Ji. He leaves her at Huo Fen while Wang Lin knew her name but not her. After 200 hundred years, Li Muwan is still waiting for Wang Lin (Ma Liang). Wang Lin's avatar enters the Cloud Sky Sect being the disciple of Li Muwan's disciple. When Wang Lin went to meet with his Master's teacher, he was shocked to see Li Muwan but remained calm. Li Muwan recalled the old memories from listening to Wang Lin's voice but denied them because the blood that Wang Lin (Ma Liang) left for her didn't respond to him. A few months later, Wang Lin's real body appears in Cloud Sky Sect. While Li Muwan was looking for him, Wang Lin left but reappeared when Li Muwan said, “Wan Er doesn’t ask for anything else, but to see you once. In these 200 years, Wan Er has depended on that bottle of spirit liquid to keep my vitality. If you aren’t willing to come out, then Wan Er will kill herself right now to release myself from this obsession.” Alas, Wang Lin left after congratulating Li Muwan on her wedding with Sun Zhanwei. "Alas, Wang Lin left after congratulating Li Muwan on her wedding with Sun Zhanwei" Wang Lin later realizes his feelings for Li Muwan and went to see her using his avatar to tell her the truth. Li Muwan was relieved and begin helping Wang Lin refining the pill that could help him achieve Yuan Ying Stage (Nascent Soul). At the day of the wedding for Li Muwan and Sun Zhanwei was also the day for Wang Lin's breakthrough. After his breakthrough, he rushes into the ceremony to kill Sun Zhanwei and run away with Li Muwan. Li Muwan dies due to old age (500). Wang Lin saves her soul and body to journey for a way to revive her. As Li Muwan was about to die due to old age Wang Lin returns to Chu and obtains a rank 6 pill recipe to help Li Muwan break through to Nacent Soul, and just as Li Muwan's body could not take it anymore, the pill was completed and JUST as she dies she formed her nacent soul and Wang Lin defies the heavens reicarnation cycle to put her soul into a baby that did not form a soul yet, just like what he did with Wang Zhao. While that was happening he fought with the "messenger of heaven" who appeared to make sure that Li Muwan's soul gets sent back to the reincarnation cycle. She was resurrected at the end of the story. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Wang Lin's Cave World Category:Alliance Star System Category:Sealed Realm Category:Planet Suzaku